


Made for Walking

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, DESERVE A MEDAL, Harvey having inappropriate thoughts, Heels, M/M, MIKE'S LEGS, Maybe around Season 1-3 ish, Mike in Heels, Mike's a cunning son of a bitch, Mild Feminization, No idea where this fits in the suits timeline, Oblivious!Harvey, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top!Harvey, Totally sexualizing Mike here, bottom!Mike, jealous!Harvey, mild cross-dressing, no regrets, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: Harvey absolutely did not stare at the way those damn heels made Mike’s bum more prominent. It didn’t help that Mike’s blazer fell right above his ass. No, sir, observing wasn’t staring at all.





	Made for Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buzzwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzwell/gifts), [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> Are you kidding me? It's been a YEAR?! Well... I'm baaaaaaack! Don't know for how long or how many more stories will come, but this one came and I decided to write it. Think of it as a late Thanksgiving and early Christmas treat. 
> 
> Have fun for the Marvey Secret Santa, everyone! 
> 
> WARNING: **Not Beta Read** Open to Volunteers.

_*click-clack click-clack click-clack*_

Harvey heard the _click-clack_ of heels first before he noticed anything was abyss. Nothing special. There was Jessica and Donna to name a few powerful women on the firm. Heels were a given. What he didn’t expect, however, was the voice that followed.

“Knock-knock, somebody ordered hundred-page by-laws review with a special serving of a loophole no one else could find, prepared of course by yours truly.” Mike dropped the folder with a grin, sitting half his ass on Harvey’s desk casually. He didn’t look the least bit different than usual. It was still one of Rene’s specially tailored suits—a light grey piece  that made Mike’s eyes bluer. His free hand unconsciously tightened over his kneecap.

From the corner of his eye, Harvey spotted the only difference. “I didn’t know that it came with _hooker_ on the side,” he said, raising an eyebrow as he took the file and flicked through the contents. “Do I even _want_ to know?”

Mike, the cheeky bastard, casually shrugged; then, very slowly, lifted feet in display. “Nah, you don’t care, remember?”

His pants too had been altered—professionally from the flawless way it caressed his leg from the thigh down to the shin. The hems were cut right at the top of his foot, showing off the tantalizing contour of his ankles.

However, it was the heels which completely stole the show: a pair of textured white leather pumps with a thin strap of black suede around his shapely ankle. It was no less than four inches, or may be five. Mike had big feet. If Harvey didn’t know any better, he would bet a thousand bucks that Jessica had a similar pair but completely in black. Although, hers didn’t look quite as gorgeous as Mike’s. Oh, the blasphemy!

Harvey rolled his eyes.

“Tch. Go play dress-up on your own time, kid, not mine,” he said, eyes staining to keep focused on the document in hand. His brain hadn’t processed a single word. How could he when there was creamy white temptation less than a foot away? His fingers itched to touch. “Make the calls. You know what to do.”

“Sure thing, Harvey!”

Mike clicked his heels when he jumped off the table. The added height forced him to bend, ever-so-slightly, as he retrieved the file.

“On it, Bruce!“ He saluted with two fingers. “Catch ya later, alli-gater!”

Harvey absolutely did not stare at the way those damn heels made Mike’s bum more prominent. It didn’t help that Mike’s blazer fell right above his ass. The tailored grey slacks stretched taunt over each ass-cheek with every step. No, sir, observing wasn’t staring at all.

Donna choose that moment to come back from lunch. She gave Harvey a once-over, then swiveled her head in the direction where Mike left.

“Stop deluding yourself, Harvey. It’s _sad_. You know what you were doing. _Some_ good must come from biking all over Manhattan. Why else would anyone go through such torture?”

***

Of course, once wasn’t enough. Apparently, whatever bet Mike lost, it wasn’t a one-time offer because heels became a regular thing. It threatened Harvey’s sanity. Seeing Mike’s pale creamy white skin distracted him sometimes—like now.

They were in the middle of a deposition. Mrs. Winston, their client, sat opposite them, carefully answering the list of questions about her make-up company. She confidently described the various claims of her company’s new 3-phased nightly beauty regimen. Her products lined-up on the clear glass surface of the table.

Mike made a small humming sound as he wrote down her words. He casually crossed his leg. The red bottom tip of his blue stilettos lightly grazed the outside of Harvey’s shin.

“Oh!” Mrs. Winston suddenly cut off, eyes tilted down. “Those are a wonderful pair LVs! Chic but fully functional. Oh dear. I never could manage those little red-soled devils. How do you do it, Mike? If you don’t mind. Which reminds me of our latest research venture! Imagine a life without fear of varicose veins! Awful, awful blue-green things.”

“Practice,” Mike smiled. His leg jiggled. The pointed tips of his shoes grazed Harvey’s leg again. The older man’s brow twitched, hand tightening over his knee. “It’s lots of twisted ankles from college. I think your Jimmy Choo’s suit you very well. I’d be happy to try it out your new product once it reaches the market.”

Mrs. Winston laughed. “No need to wait, silly boy. I’ll have my driver pick-up a sample pack before he picks me up later. Why don’t you tell me what you think about it? I would like your most honest review. I can’t let anything substandard come from our line.”

“—and that’s precisely why we should go back to the task at hand,” said Harvey, flashing Mrs. Winston his brightest professional smile. “Mrs. Winston—Jill—remember that everything you say during this deposition will be submitted to the opposing council. I highly recommend that we refrain from straying too far from the questions.”

Jull Winston rolled her prettily made-up eyes. “You can’t blame a woman who appreciates quality, Harvey, especially if it’s put on a display like that. You’re a man of good taste as well. ”

***

The third time Harvey caught Mike in heels; he literally caught him. With an arm slung around Mike’s middle, Harvey saved the younger man from falling head first into puddle. Mike stumbled over his bike. It’s front tire rotated idly from the sudden stop. Today it was a pair of cream-colored rounded Mary Janes with a pairs of course crisscrossed straps on the front.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been biking in those,” said Harvey, rubbing his burgeoning headache. “Why doesn’t that big brain of yours have space for common sense?”

Mike glared. “Heels were originally made for men to ride better on horse back. The raised heel functioned as a stopper-or-sorts to keep their feet on the foot rests. It makes perfect sense to apply the same rule to bikes. It hooks on the pedals.”

“Yes, well, except you forget one thing,” Havery lectured, finally letting go. “Olden heels were made with functionality in mind. Prada makes it for the money and style. You’re lucky you haven’t twisted an ankle while being an idiot. Company insurance doesn’t cover stupidity.”

Mike stuck out his tongue. He dusted off have his form-fitting midnight blue slacks. The fabric held a slight sheen to it, accentuating the curve of his legs. Then, he adjusted the rest of his suit. A man in heels should look terrible.

Harvey, on the other hand, couldn’t find anything unappealing about how Mike looked. He noticed that even the jacket has a barely-noticeable curve om the sides. While not too feminine, it showcased the slenderness of Mike’s frame.

“Why do you insist on wearing those torture devices?”

Mike lifted his head, tilting it slightly. “Why does any woman? How sexist of you, Harvey, I doubt you’d ask Donna or, daresay, Jessica the same question. Why do you like pointed shoes to feathered tips? No reason other than I like it. Why d’you even care what I wear? I thought you didn’t.”

“Tch,” Harvey snorted, hiding his embarrassment. “Care about you? Of course not. I _care_ about how you make _me_ look.”

“Then I make you look damn good. These heels make my ass look amazing,” Mike said smugly.

Really, Harvey couldn’t deny that.

***

Harvey’s sanity could only take so much. It finally broke—pitifully and painfully—during the grand opening of a client’s new casino in Atlantic city. As the lawyer-in-charge from the firm, Harvey had been invited and he, of course, brought along his protégé. Repeat: _protégé,_ not side piece.

Although, Mike looked the part of sidepiece perfectly.

Mike wore a three-piece suit in shiny sky blue, a sparkly light grey vest, and crisp white shirt. His bowtie matched the hue of his jacket. The entire outfit emphasized the blue of his eyes. He even gelled back his hair in a style that Harvey favored for the occasion.

“Whatchathink?” He asked, spinning around. His jacket suited him like a glove. All of it showcased his natural leanness, tight muscles, and long limbs.

Harvey’s mouth drooled at the display.

“You’ll make it past the door,” he replied gruffly, voice deeper in hidden arousal. He forced his legs to start walking “Let’s get going. Maykel will have his eyes out for me.”

Mike wobbled to follow. “Aww, come on, Harvey. Don’t be such a grump. I texted Donna a photo and even she agrees that I’m rocking this thing!”

“Why would you be exchanging pictures with Donna? Why does she even care what you’re wearing?” Harvey asked, irritated more from _his own reaction_ rather than Mike’s actions. He rubbed his hands on his temples. A migraine began between his eyes. The loud party music blaring from the hall wasn’t helping.

“Because she helped me pick my shoes!”

Harvey wanted to say something else but that quickly disappeared when Maykel Quevedo came to them from nowhere.

“Harvey!” Maykel greeted, but his attention quickly shifted. “Ohh, Mike, you’re looking bomb. Did you get dressed up all for me, doll?” He asked, eyeing Mike like the blonde man was an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Nobody ever said that _Pearson Specter Litt_ wasn’t an equal opportunity firm—that went for employees _and clients_.

Maykel was a flamboyantly gay as they would come. He was a character; frequently dressed in shades of lilac, eyebrows so sharp that it could cut water, and had a taste for handsome men. That’s the first reason why he chose Harvey over Louis, and he made no secret that Mike was totally his type.

It shouldn’t have irked Harvey so much since he’s used his good looks to get ahead in the past; however, something about it being _Mike_ made his gut twist. He had been noticing more and more of his puppy since those killer black pumps. His eyes would unconsciously follow those tantalizing pale ankles wherever they went.

“Thank you, Maykel. A charmer as always.” Mike’s voice broke Harvey’s reprieve.

“I love your heels. I think they’ll look better hanging on the chandelier in my bedroom tonight.” Maykel inched closer to Mike’s side, squeezing himself between the two lawyer. “What do you say, Mike?”

Harvey had enough. He laughed. “You can’t seriously be propositioning the subordinate of your own lawyer, Maykel. Any form of amorous relationship between lawyers and their clients are forbidden by our by-laws. More so, by the association. You’re gonna cost Mike his license to practice.”

Maykel caught the jealously in the tone. “Ahh, I see that he’s been spoken for. No need to show me your fangs, Harvey. I know what you’re capable off. Consider the offer withdraw. My apologies.” He turned to kiss Mike on the cheek. “When you get tired of those boring glass walls, doll, you just have to holler at me.”

When he left, Mike finally could look at Harvey with surprise.

“What was that about?” He asked, arms crossing. “I can’t believe the famous Harvey Specter would be rude to a client! Especially one as big as Quevedo. What’s up with you, dude? You aren’t looking too hot.”

“I’m fine,” Harvey grit out.

Mike pressed on. “I watched Mrs. Fields almost _crawl_ onto your lap last month. You politely turned her down without popping a vein. That was you being fine. This—this isn’t _fine_ , Harvey. Something’s up. I know it.”

Harvey turned on his heels and stomped off.

“Harvey! Harvey!” Mike called from behind him. “Stop avoiding the question! Look I thought we’d at least be friends by now but I can see you still think we aren’t. I thought we were finally getting somewhere—at least look at me, damnit!”

By then, they’d reached a less crowded area of the casinos. It was a large open-air veranda that overlooked the ocean. The casino itself was on the very edge of the boardwalk. Waves crashed heavily below them. It roared like thunder as it hit the water barricade. They were safe from prying eyes and ears here.

“I am looking at you!” Harvey shouted with a ferocity that had Mike stepping back. His entire face was unreadable. “The problem is, Mike, that I haven’t _stopped_ looking. I can’t look away. I’ve been watching you since you stumbled into that hotel conference room with a briefcase full of weed for an interview you weren’t supposed to attend. Then, just when I thought I had finally figured out how that super-brain of yours worked, you storm in with your goddamn heels!”

Mike was stunned. “Why do you even care so much about what I’m wearing. It’s a fucking pair of shoes! And how does that excuse your behavior towards Maykel?“

“Because all the things he said was all I ever wanted!“

It was impossible to say who was more shocked by the confession.

Harvey’s hands curled into fists by his side. He forced his gaze away, concentrating on the faintly seen waves in the darkness. His face must be an open book right now. He dared not think what Mike could see. Tonight was the night that all they’ve built would come crashing down.

Then, Mike’s cold finger tips touched his face.

“Donna was fucking right. You could never resist a powerful pair of heels. Come here, you big idiot.”

Mike’s face was mere inches away. His nose was cold when it bumped against Harvey’s. There was the salty smell of seawater around them. Warmth kindled in the tiny space between them.

“Fuck,” was all Harvey could say.

Mike laughed. “Oh yes, please, in every way you can bend me in our room tonight.”

The image made Harvey’s dick twitch.

“On one condition,” he bargained like a true lawyer.

Mike stared back at him in confusion. “What?”

“Those heels are staying on.”

“Deal”

***

Seeing Mike in nothing but a half-buttoned dress shirt and a pair of heels became Harvey’s favorite sight. He dropped to his knees in front of the ottoman, between Mike’s parted knees. What an intimate picture they made. The power dynamics was obscene as Harvey stayed fully clothed.

The shirt draped over Mike’s pale flushed skin. It framed his toned chest and did nothing to hide the red dick dripping with precum.

Harvey looked up to see Mike staring down at him with lust-blown blue eyes.

“God, you are gorgeous,” he whispered, reaching out to trace the faint line of pink on Mike’s cheeks. The statement made the blush darken.

“Harvey,” Mike breathed out.

They were in the living room of the one-bedroom executive suite attached to the casino. It’s floors were a cozy dark burgundy color with furniture in warm browns and white accents. Mike was the perfect center piece to the whole scene. His silver heels twinkled as the fire moved behind from behind Harvey.

Harvey gently touch Mike on the ankle, finger tips ghosting over the skin. “You’ve got great legs. I wouldn’t mind them being wrapped around my shoulders when I suck your brain through your dick.”

“Is that the way you talk to all your bedmates, Harvey?” Mike asked, chuckling as he complied. The position caused his ass to hang dangerously off the edge of the seat. “I kind of feel exposed like this.”

“Don’t worry,” Harvey assured, “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” He used both hands to lift Mike’s legs higher until he could see the small pink ring of muscles winking at him. “You prepped, right?”

“Fuck you,” Mike quipped. “No, I just spent half an hour nursing a hard on in the shower than putting on this perverted display without prepping—of course, I prepped! Shoved two fingers up my ass with soap and the shower nozzle.”

Harvey merely grinned. He dived in without preamble—licking, lapping, and tasting Mike’s flesh. The essence of Mike was heavy on his tongue. He was greedy for it.

Mike nearly shot out of the ottoman. It was only Harvey’s strong grip that saved him from falling.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harvey, fuck!” His toes curled in his heels. The muscles in his thighs twitched involuntarily. “Warn a guy before you start eating his ass!”

Harvey chuckled. “And what’s the fun in that?”

Mike clutched the hands under his thighs. His dick obscenely leaking all over his stomach and shirt. He felt suddenly so close to bursting. Harvey’s hot mouth ate him out like a man starved. He felt his ass already begin to start loosening up. It was a greedy, greedy thing that was begging to be filled by Harvey cock.

“Lube,” Harvey demanded.

Mike barely remembered the bottle they’d bought from the hotel pharmacy for the price of an arm and leg. The staff swore to its potency. He popped the cap open. Immediately, the smell of vanilla and peaches exploded in the air.

“It’s like the stuff from a fucking love hotel!” He said, giggling. “We can’t seriously be using this? My ass is going to smell like fruits for a week!”

Harvey grabbed it from Mike. “Fucking serious if you don’t want to be sore in the morning.”

“And what if I want to be sore?” Mike challenged.

“Oh, you’ll be sore,” Harvey reassured, plunging two fingers in without warning. A groan punched out from Mike’s chest. Harvey leaned up to lick the strained neck. “But you’ll be able to sit on a plane back to New York.”

Mike dug his heels onto Harvey’s shoulder. “Can we get on to the part where you shove your cock in my ass?”

“Can’t you—” Harvey bit Mike on the jaw playfully, “—be patient?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Patient was me walking around in heels all these passed months.”

“You never did tell me why you started to wear these goddamn heels.” Harvey pulled back and licked a wet line on Mike’s ankle. “Did you lose a bet with Donna or something?”

Mike pulled his foot back with a jerk. “Can we not talk about Donna when we’re about to fuck? She’d known and I would never head the end of her teasing!”

“She probably already knows,” said Harvey. “Now, come on, stop avoiding the question.”

“I wanted you to notice me,” Mike admitted. “One of my better plans to be honest—ahh, ahh, there.”

“You mean like sneaking into a conference room to get away from the cops?” Harvey teased. He curled his three fingers into the same spot again. It was a small bump brushing the tip of his middle finger. “You could have just asked.”

“And miss you drooling over my ass every time I walked into your office? Thought you liked fun, Harvey. Beside, my legs look fantastic in a pair of heels.”

Again, Harvey can’t deny that.

“Come on, Harvey,” Mike moaned, “Fuck me already!”

“Turn around,” Harvey ordered, stepping away to undo his pants.

Mike scrambled onto his hands and knees—hands on the backrest of the ottoman and knees planted wide on the seat. He curved his back in offering. Round plump ass raised high in the air. “Harvey, please.”

Harvey ran his palms over the pale ass-cheeks, spreading them open for him.

“Relax for me, Mike.”

Slowly, he pressed in.

“Fuck,” Mike cursed. It was long and drawn-out, like his breath had been punched out of him. His long slender finger curled around the soft white leather cushion. A visible tremor traveled up his arms while he struggled to keep the position.

The cedar fire crackled behind them. For a long time, it was only their rough breaths that echoed through the quiet space. Together like that, they seemingly molded into one.

“You’re so fucking tight!” Harvey gasped. His thighs finally touched ass after an eternity. He trembled with the effort to keep his dick in check. It would be embarrassing to come this early when they haven’t even gotten to the main event, but the temptation was near impossible. He buried his face into Mike’s neck, breathing in the smell of sweat. “Tell me I can move.”

Mike leaned his head back. “We’re getting old here, Harvey. I can see your greys showing.”

“Asshole,” Harvey muttered into Mike’s skin, nipping the shoulder playfully. “I’ll show you who you’re calling old.”

That was all the warning he gave before he set a brutal pace. His thrusts shook the whole ottoman. It’s tiny curved wooden legs skidded on the polished oak floor. There was a rhythm of wood, skin, and heavy breathing that soon followed. The air around them grew twice as warm.

Mike clawed the ottoman with blunt finger nails. Long neck bowed back. His mouth hung open, drool dripping down the sides. Sweated beaded his flushed body. His cock was leaking an insane amount from the pounding in his ass.

“Harvey, Harvey, fuck, Harvey,” he chanted, punctuated with every thrust. His ass pushed back on its own. He reached an arm back, snaking it around Harvey’s neck. “I’m gonna fucking come. Touch my cock,” he whispered against Harvey’s five o’clock shadow.

Harvey growled, “No, you’re gonna cum on my cock or not at all.”

“Wha—hat!” Mike yelped in surprise as he was manhandled to stand. His fists fell onto to the seat for balance. He made quite a sight with those long legs, heightened by the heels, forced ram-rod straight. His arms threatened to collapse, if his legs didn’t go first.

Harvey pressed down on the small of Mike’s back. It arched beautifully under his touch. He traced down the dip of the spine all the way to where Mike swallowed him greedily. Arousal ran through his entire body, and down all the way to his dick. Mike was tight wrapped around him like a vise.

“Come anytime you want,” he said, renewing the rapid pace.

Mike’s curses died on his lips as Harvey’s cock dug hard into his sweet spot. His arms were first to give way. He fell on his face into the cushions. The sudden dip gave Harvey the opportunity to nail him deeper. He could feel his dick about to burst.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—no, please, please, it’s not enough! Harvey!”

Harvey pulled off, lighting fast. He shoved Mike onto his back on the carpet, legs high over his shoulders. Their lips met in the middle—sloopy, wet, and uncoordinated. Neither of them cared as Harvey shoved his cock back inside.

Mike’s flushed face stared up at him—a dazed look of arousal and admiration.

“Harvey, I’m so fucking close.”

Silver-strapped ankles tightened around his shoulders. The heels dug into his flesh as Mike pulled him close. Then, that was it—Harvey came spurting into his lover’s tight channel without a condom. He hissed as soon as he realized, and froze.

Harvey stared down at where pale white cum lined Mike’s rim. It made his mouth water. A dozen indecent thoughts about filling Mike with his cum filled his mind. Oh, how he wanted to push back every single drop and plug it up. He would fill Mike with load after load until Mile squirted when he came.

“My cock’s not fucking done!” Mike snapped, using his inner muscles to squeeze down on Harvey sensitive flesh. “Suck my cock or jerk me off, bastard! Finish what you fucking started.”

Harvey pulled out. Fingers immediately acting on his dirty thought.

Mike squeaked. “No, no, no,” he squirmed, “My dick not my ass!”

Harvey kissed away that frown, smirking. “Shut up for a second and we’ll both get what we want.” He left no room for arguments when he took Mike’s entire length on one-swoop, fingers expertly pressing on Mike’s prostate.

Mike didn’t stand a chance. He came in less than minute. His whole body arched up, legs wrapped around Harvey, and hands covering his mouth as he screamed his release.

Harvey drank every single drop. Three fingers plugged up Mike’s sloppy hole. He couldn’t take hos eyes away.

“Not bad, rookie.”

Mike’s legs fell onto the floor. The heels hitting the wooden floor with a clatter. He was breathing hard, chest red, and face still frozen in orgasm. His cock twitched with sensitivity and his ass still painfully stretched over Harvey’s fingers. When he finally opened his eyes, Harvey was smiling fondly at him.

“What?”

“Keep the heels. I like them.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked or enjoyed this fic, you should know what to do. **Comment/Kudos/Bookmarks** are always appreciated by this author. :) 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
